


A Rare Constellation

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Marking, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: ******************************************Lex(MC) has spent some time shopping for the perfect accessories to please her Goddess, Liora. Just how much teasing will Liora be able to handle before she's begging for it?******************************************
Relationships: Liora Skyheart/Main Character
Kudos: 6





	A Rare Constellation

"Safe word?"

"Turnip." Liora laughs, and then shakes her head. "I still can't believe that's what you chose."

"Don't make me laugh. I'm trying to do this right for you." I chuckle and give her a little smirk. "But.. thank you, for indulging me."

Liora only smiles as she leans back against her bed post. The ropes I had so intricately wrapped around her arms and wrists glistens softly in a stream of moonlight that dances it's way in through an open window. The iridescent white entwined with the softest lilac I had ever seen, a miraculous contrast against her warm skin. She had already stripped down to nothing for me, long before me tying her up, and I could see her pleasure building in her with every second she laid there. Her eyes sexual beacons in the night trying to draw me in. 

"Knowing how long you've been fantasizing about this, I may have done a little bit of research on the subject." I say sheepishly. Liora laughs again and gives me a soft smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asks with a soft smile.

"Hush, or you won't get your surprise." I reply, and she raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh? And what sort of surprise have you got for me?" 

Without a word I walk over to grab the shopping bag I had hidden in the closet. Liora's eyes widen a little as she recognizes the name of the store on the side. Her surprise is nestled safely inside next to the book on bdsm that I bought. I give her sly little smile as I slowly pull it out of the bag. The strap I'm holding in my hands a most brilliant purple, a swirling galaxy made simply for her pleasure. The harness a customized fit to my body, made of the softest white leather I had ever felt. 

"You may notice that your ropes match. I purchased them together, specially for you." I say sweetly as I take my time sliding the harness up and into it's place. The look she gives me is almost hot enough to melt a direct pathway from me to the bed. "Oh. And I almost forgot.."

I pick up the bag again and carefully pull out the feather I bought to complete the set. White as fresh fallen snow, and just as soft. I place the bag back down and make my way closer to the bed. Liora had told me how much she had fantasized about this. Specifically sensation play. 

"Are we ready?" I ask almost hypothetically, knowing just how eager she is for me. 

"Mm.. yes."

I give her the sternest look I can muster, and she blushes.

"Ah.. Mistress." The last word barely above a whisper, but I hear it anyway.

"Much better. Don't make me punish you, now, Boss." 

I put an emphasis on the last word at the same time that the feather connects with her beautiful skin. She hums softly as I allow the cotton soft tip to start an achingly slow dance across her body. The brilliant white against her skin reminiscent of a single moonlit dance among a spectacular night sky. The small noises escaping from her throat as I trace her neck and collar bone is enough to make me want to take her right here and now, but instead I breathe, and continue to watch her body rise and fall with hitched breaths as the feather greeted and explored every inch of her . Her eyes closed as she loses herself in my touch, and when I let the feather skate across the tops of her thighs, she shudders. A smile rises to my lips as I watch her body constrict and jerk in sole response to her sensitivity. Her breath quickens as the feather makes it's way back across her abdomen and over her perfectly erect nipples. She whimpers and I feel myself immediately becoming wet. I place the feather next to her on the bed and quickly join her. 

"Tell me... are you enjoying yourself?" I ask.

"Mm.. yes, Mistress."

"And are you wet for me? Hm?" Liora blushes furiously, and I smile with victory.

"I am, Mistress." Her gaze burns a hole into me as we lock eyes. 

"Such a good girl we are." I chuckle to myself, placing my body directly between Liora's thighs. "I guess that means your ready for the next phase."

Liora simply nods and I eagerly take her flawless skin into my mouth. Remembering how much she likes to be bitten and marked, I take my time nibbling my way across the glorious curves of her body. Each bite mark a smoldering ember within her flawless skin. She was immaculate, in every sense of the word. A goddess of the night. She moans everytime my teeth found her, writhing against the ropes that hold her in place. 

"Mmm.. yes, darling.. just like that... My Mistress." 

I continue to suck and nibble at her until her body is trembling from head to toe. Her thighs my favorite place to decorate, claiming them every way I can. The noises she makes when I tease her there are like nothing I had ever heard escape from her mouth before. I use my tongue to soothe each mark that covers her illustrious body. Starting at her neck and not stopping until I reach her inner thighs. She shudders when I get there, pulling slightly against my perfectly tied knots. I smile to myself and take a minute to take her in. We're both panting, her just a little bit harder. Her moonlit hair slightly askew, a celestial being in her most primal state. The markings against her dark skin painting the picture of an illuminous night sky covered in a single rare constellation, made up of the most beautiful embers I had ever seen. Her eyes practically glowing with her desire for me as she licks her lips. I give her a smirk and settle myself on my knees in front of her. 

"You know, Boss .. I bought this specially too." I adjust the harness to the strap and give her a coy smile. "According to the merchant, this will allow me to feel *every little thing* that I'm about to do to you."

Too flustered to speak, Liora levels me with a look that instantly breaks me, and I swiftly pull her into a bruising kiss. The tip of the strap lightly grazing her lips as I press my body against hers. Her breath catches for a moment against my lips. I smile, enjoying the affect this was having on her. 

"Mm.. please.. darling.. Mistress.. please." She whimpers directly into my ear and I shiver.

I feel an instant surge of pleasure as I bring the tip closer Liora's vaginal walls, both of us shuddering when I slide it in. The sensation is immediate and strong, and I have to take a minute to center myself. Nibbling along Liora's ear and jawline as I start a slow, steady rhythm. I grasp her thighs and wrap them around my waist, pulling me deeper inside of her.

"Oh, fuck." I gasp. 

Liora's moans grow louder as I get my bearings and start to quicken my pace. I can feel how close I am to her g-spot and I go a little bit deeper, knowing exactly what her body needs, and where it needs it. Keeping a steady rhythm as my mouth conquers the rest of her. I take a nipple between my teeth, giving it a slight tug and she moans even louder. Her elegant body completely lost in the waves of pleasure as I bring myself in deeper for her. 

"Mm.. yes.. right there.. don't stop."

I don't even care about the lack of the use of Mistress at this point, completely consumed with nothing but physical pleasure. Liora's body scattered with droplets of a hue of sweat. Glistening in the warm lighting of the room. I can feel her getting closer and I go a little deeper. Her body's reaction immediate and fierce as her back arches, pulling tightly on her restraints. A tidal wave of infinite pleasure coming over the both of us as she finally let's go. Hips jerking in unison as I keep my pace. Simultaneously screaming eachother's names into the night. Our bodies limp as I collapse onto her bare skin. 

"That was... wow..." I half managed to say.

She gives me a breathy 'hm' and I do my best to sit up, carefully untying the ropes from her wrists. She smiles at me and I lay back onto her chest, wanting nothing more than to feel her heartbeat against mine.

"How are you feeling? Are your bites okay? Any discomfort?" I ask her. She laughs a little and starts idly playing with my unruly hair.

"I am quite good right now, Dearheart. But I will let you know if I am feeling any discomfort." She replies softly. 

"You better. I read that aftercare is very important." I say and she chuckles a little. 

"Knowing you actually did research on proper bondage etiquette makes me love you even that much more. You know that?"

I lift my head so I can look at her. The smile on her face is something you only read about in fairly tales, in places far, far away, that never existed. I pull her down for a kiss, letting my tongue softly remind her of just how much I love her too.


End file.
